Bloom's Sacrifice
by RavenBloom
Summary: We all know how the winx got their Enchantix.What if Bloom had sacrificed herself to close the Omega Portal instead?What would happen?How would Tecna earn her Enchantix?My twisted version of half of season three.
1. The Sacrfice

A/N:This is my take on season 3,on the episode Tecna's Sacrifice(Nickedoleon). This takes part just after Aisha,Bloom and Tecna get blasted back.

* * *

"Aisha,are you alright?"Bloom asked,she had recovered from the earlier blast."Yeah,Aisha,what Bloom said."said got up weakly and said:"Don't worry girls,I'm fine."

"Girls,hurry!"came a voice."Tembak!Don't worry!We'll close the portal!"the three girls yelled."Okay,what now?"asked portal started to give way."Yo,get back!"screamed Musa,"You'll get sucked in!"

"Again,lets go!"said Aisha."Tecna,"came the fairy of the Dragon Flame,"you'd better hold on to Aisha,that way she won't be blasted back again!"The fairy of technology just nodded her they ventured near the portal for the second time,Aisha and Tecna were blasted back,but the violet haired fairy managed to hold her ,Bloom had made her way to the portal."Bloom,what are you doing!"cried made his way closer to them."What she is doing needs a lot of is also for the good of Andros."he said.

Just then,Bloom had stepped into the portal."Bloom!"came the voices of Stella,Flora and Musa.

(insert Enchantix music)

Bloom appeared in her Enchantix form."Fairy dust,"she said calmly,"close the portal."

And sure enough,Bloom closed the portal with her fairy dust.

"Bloom!"the girls ,Flora and Musa landed near the three,eyes brimming with started to flew and landed on the place where the Omega Portal had been.

She fell to her knees and started to bang the solid rock in sheer frustration."Bloom,"she cried and cried her name over and over,"Bloom!Where are you?Answer me!Bloom!"Stella kept banging the rock and stone until she felt a hand on her shoulder."Stella,what's done is is no way to reverse it."it was Tembak.

Stella turned to Tembak."I don't care!"she screamed"I want my friend back!"

"S-s-st-stella,let's g-g-go home n-n-now"sobbed Flora."Yeah,"said Tecna who was trying to be strong for them,"the further and faster we get away from here,the better."

The rest of the girls nodded."Let's go t-t-to mom,s-she'll teleport us back to Alfea."said Aisha.

* * *

So,what do you think?


	2. Talk with Miss F

A/N:Dedicated to:

**Rain97:Yo Rain,Thx for your review.**

**BearyBeach:Man I love your stories,and you're saying that Arey moved all the way to Nebraska?Wow!  
**

* * *

_Knock,knock_**  
**"Come in,"said raised her head to see Aisha's tear-streaked face."Aisha,"she asked,placing her hands on the fairy's shoulders,"did the portal give way?"Aisha nodded in response and burst into tears."Oh Aisha,I'm so sorry about Andros,"Faragonda said gently.

_Knock,knock_

"Yes?Come in,"said the snow haired headmistress."Miss F,"came four voices,"Andros isn't destroyed."Faragonda exclaimed:"What!You said that the portal gave way!How can that be!"She the looked and counted them as her eyes swept across the room"...four,!Aren't there six of you?Let's see,Stella,Aisha,Flora,Musa,Tecna,Bloom?Where's Bloom?"

Hearing Bloom's name,the girls started to cry."Did I say some thing wrong?"Faragonda asked.

"No,Miss F,we'll tell you everything."said Tecna.

**_Flashback_**

(we'll start from the part where the portal starts to give way)

_The portal started to give way."Yo,get back!"screamed Musa,"You'll get sucked in!_

_"Again,let's go!"said Aisha."Tecna,"said Bloom,"you'd better hold on to Aisha,that way she won't get blasted back again!"Tecna nodded her they ventured near the portal for the second time,Aisha and Tecna were blasted back,but Tecna managed to hold her ground,Bloom had managed to make her way to the portal."Bloom!"cried the started to make his way closer to them"What she is doing needs a lot of courage,it is also for the good of Andros,"he said.  
_

_Just then,Bloom stepped into the portal."Bloom!"came the voices of Stella,Flora and Musa.  
_

_(insert Enchantix music)  
_

_Bloom appeared in her Enchantix form."Fairy dust,"she said calmly,"close the portal."  
_

_And sure enough,Bloom closed the portal with her fairy dust._

_**End of Flashback**  
_

_****_"And that's what happened,"finished Tecna."Poor Bloom..."Miss Faragonda said.

Silence.

"Wait!Oh,I say!Why didn't I think of this before?"Tecna shouted at the top of her voice.

"What?"

"We could go to Zenith,and..."

"Use the tech there to find Bloom!Tecna you're a geinus!"everybody shouted.

* * *

How was it?Review and you get another chapter!


	3. Trip to Zenith

A/N:Thanks to:

**RainRubyRoo:Hey,you changed you penname!I like it.**

**BearyBeach:Aw,too you like this chap!**

**cheekymonkey2106:Alright,I'll try though I haven't gotten to the part when Tec gets her Enchantix.**

**miko647635:I'm glad you like this story.**

**anon:Its you have read Winx Club in Fairytopia,you will notice that I put Bloom as the star.**

Yo,sorry I haven't updated in a while cuz,exams are comming up.:-(

* * *

"You what!"yelled Sky."Why didn't you stop her!"

Tecna conversation was _not _going well.

"I told you, blast was too strong.I couldn't hold my ground and go after Bloom at the same time while making sure that Aisha was okay,could I."snapped Tecna."We're heading to Zenith to try and find Bloom."

"I'm sorry,,um,can we take the pixies?"Sky asked,hanging his head.

Tecna motioned for the pixies to follow them into the ,Amore,Chatta,Tune and Digit came carrying Piff."Wow,for a baby,Piff sure is heavy!"exclaimed groaned."I agree,how much do you think she is?"Chatta shrugged."Zero point forty pounds?"

"Actually,its zero point forty-eight."said Digit.

"Tecna,can you help us?"asked Tune.

"Sure,"Tecna said,placing Piff on her shoulder."Wow,look at the already wasted half an hour!"

Grabbing the pixies,Tecna ran towards the ship.

"Are we ready?"called Timmy from the front of the looked out the window.

"Almost!Tecna's nearly here!"Sky shouted,going to the back of the ship to meet her.

Tecna scrambled onto the ship,panting.

"Wow,Aisha should really keep an eye on what Piff eats."she said."She's really heavy!"

**Half an hour later**

"Are we there yet?"Stella whined.

"We're almost there,cupcake."asurred others routine had been repeating itself for twenty minutes now.

"I'm going up front to help Tec and Tim."Sky declared.

In the front of the ship,Tecna was doing a scan.

"Uh-oh,Sky,warn the others to get back into their seats and buckle 're headin' into a meteor belt!"cried Tecna.

Sky rushed back to hear the same conversation,again.

"Guys!Get back into your seats,we're headin' into a meteor belt!"he said while hurriedly dragging all of them into their seats.

After a little while,the ship started getting hit, checked the ship for damage.

"Crap,the ship has a broken wing,we need to stop on the nearest planet Timmy."Tecna said.

"Oh,COME ON!I just fixed this ship this morning!"Timmy groaned.

Tecna started to check the maps and ,her face brightened up.

"Timmy,land on that planet."Tecna directed,her index finger pointing towards a planet covered with what looked like metal scraps and pieces,screwed down."That's Zenith..."

* * *

Well?What do ya think?Review!

Bloom:Oh come on,review,or else I'll be lost!


	4. Reaching Destination

A/N:Thanks to:

**Bearybeach:Yeah,I watch a lot of Winx Club and read a lot of good fics,that's how I know their personalities and know how to write them down.**

**Lycory:Oh man,not again!You changed it again!Please Ly,find a name you like _and stick with it._  
**

**miko647635:Just keep on watching Winx ?You'll notice that Stella values her look a lot,but she loves her friends even about the others?Bloom is stubborn,determined and whatever but she has a heart of ,she's shy,sweet and ,tomboyish,tough and a bit of a ,well,loves computers and yada yada ,well,you'll find out. ;) RavenBloom out.**

* * *

"Uh-oh."

"Timmy?What's the problem?"Tecna asked.

"There's some sort of barrier preventing the ship from landing."

Tecna furrowed her brows as her fingers swiftly moved across the keyboard,typing a few minutes,she finally relaxed and leaned back into her chair.A hologram appeared in the middle of the showed a couple wearing royal robes and smiled upon seeing Tecna.

"Tecna dear,what brings you back to Zenith?"said the queen."And who are your friends?I presume that that young fellow beside you is Timmy?"

Timmy blushed rolled her eyes.

"Mother,we're here on a protection barrier is preventing us from landing."Tecna said.

"Hm,well I could try to open a portal."

"Just try mother."

"Alegretus Millenious,Counterenus Magikus,Openues Portalus!"

After a few seconds,a purple and powder-blue streaked portal appeared in the middle of the compartment of the grabbed the Winx and pulled them into the portal,which disappeared soon after they went into it.

The girls landed in a pile on the mumured something under her breath which sounded suspiciously like:"I am so not going by my mom's portals anymore,I'd rather prefer Stella's style."

* * *

Yeah,I'd rather keep you in suspense for the next chap.

RavenBloom,Out!

Adious!


	5. Danger Approches

A/N:Thanks to:

**Lycory:Dude,stalking you?Does your friend have nothing better to do?  
**

**Bloom2000:Thanks for your you like this chapter.  
**

**Bearybeach:Thanks!Hopefully this chapter will be slightly longer than the others.**

Sorry for the long update,I got Writer's Block and unluckily,my teacher decided to drown us in homework!

* * *

Tecna worked on the computer,her swift fingers flying across the raised her head to look at the sonar on the monitor and search was bringing them nowhere.

_Beep...beep...beep beep beep beep beep_

The girls,who had been pacing the room nervously,with the exception of Stella,who was painting her nails,rushed to the computer._  
_

_"Hello,does anyone read me?I repeat,does anyone read me?This is a distress message from the Omega Dimension,yes the Omega Dimension."_

"Bloom!"cried Stella."Come on,we're going to the Omega Dimension."

The Winx minutes later,they had said goodbye to Tecna's parents and boarded the then flew it to their Destination.

* * *

**Several minutes later**

The ship landed in the Omega the girls got off the ship,Tecna busily worked with her mini specialists followed suit.

"I've got a lock on her!"cried Tecna.

The Specialists and Winx split into groups of two so they could find her soon after that,Stella called via communicator to the others,

"I think I saw something move!"

"Are you sure?"came Tecna's voice.

"Yeah,"came Brandon's voice."she's it was,it was humanoid and had red hair."

"That's GREAT!"came Musa's voice.

"We'll be right there,"came Aisha's voice.

A faint roaring sound was heard from Musa and Aisha's direction.

"Uh oh,I think we've got com-"Aisha was cut off as a frost snake's tail was whipped at them.

* * *

Sorry if it's short,especially when I planned for it to be I sorta wanna do this to keep all of you in suspence.


	6. Reuinion

A/N:Thanks to:

**XiaoYen:Oh,you've read my other stories?That's great!And to everyone out there,I'm posting a poll on which story I'm updating course,if another stupid idea pops up,you'll have more choices.**

**jojo:I believe that that was a cliff-hanger,right?**

* * *

"Musa!Are you alright?"cried Aisha.

"Yeah,I'm fine."replied Musa."Now,WINX ENCHANTIX!"

(Insert Enchantic Music here)

Once the girls transformed,they flew up into the readied her attacks as a last resort when a cry of 'Dragon Energy!' knocked out the frost snake.

The fairies of music and waves turned around to meet 's eyes brimmed with tears as she hugged her the remaining fairies and specialists,arrived,they one by one crowded around her,happy to have her back,even Riven.

Suddenly,the frost snake regained consiousness and was about to attack them when a digital barrier stopped it.

It was Tecna's Mother and Father!They had followed her on a ship of their own to the Omega Dimension incase the Winx neeed barrier broke as the frost snake rammed it's body against it with charged for Tecna's mother,who was dazed by the energy it put through the 's eyes widened as she mentally began calculating.

But as the snake grew nearer,Tecna couldn't take it flung herself in front of her mother,attempting to save her.

(Insert Enchantix Music Here)

Tecna had gained her Enchantix!She swiftly flew up in the air,soon joined by the rest if the Winx as they performed a convergence snake hissed at them as it slithered away.

* * *

Yay!The Winx are back together!What's next?The Museum of Magic of course!


	7. Museum of Magic,Part 1

A/N:Thanks a lot to:

**Bearybeach:Wow,you look like you're really dedicated to this story.**

**AutummFire633:Sorry for the short chapter,didn't mean for it to be so short.I just wanted to get that off my shoulders.**

* * *

The Winx was back and now Tecna had her was too good to be true!

"Let's go home,"said Bloom,smiling.

The Winx boarded the ship,waved goodbye to Tecna's parents and set off to Alfea.

At Alfea,all the students crowded around Bloom,wanting to know what was the Omega Dimension just smiled and said she didn't want to talk about it as it wasn't the best experience she had ever felt.

Then,Miss Grizelda called everyone away from the Wnx,thus saving the the girls went to see Miss Faragonda,Bloom flashed a smile at her friends.

"I'm so glad we're back together now!Tec's gotten her Enchantix,I'm back,all that's left is to defeat _Valtor_."she said the name with such malice that the girls were slightly scared.

Miss Faragonda smiled as she waved the Winx in her office.

"Girls,how are you doing?"

"We are fine,Miss F!B's back and Tec's recieved her Enchantix!How great's that!"

The headmistress of Alfea smiled at Musa's joyous aura.

"Girls,with Valtor on the loose,you'll be in for a pretty tough battle,but I want you to take. .Is that clear?Good,now you're all free for the next two days."she said."Besides,"she added in a whisper."You'll be sent to find and retrieve the Water stars next."

* * *

The Magix bus was out on the gloomy streets of the once buzy the bus were the six fairies that protected the Magix Universe with all their ability.

"I don't know if this is a good way to relax,Stella."said Flora."With Valtor on the loose,it might be risky."

"And that's why we're here,"chirped the blonde fashionta."we can wear disguises and if there's a need,we can ."

Musa sighed,looking out of the window,slightly shaking her with a evil wizard hell bent on conquering Magix she was still as,um,what did Bloom say again?As...as...,aha!As...oh on,lost it mind.

Stella took out a box with a butterfly on she touched the insect,the butterfly fluttered its wings and the golden box opened,revealing an array of mini touched one and it disappeared from the array in an instant and turn into dust,surrounding herself and changing her into the outfit.

"I got my dressmaker in Solaria to send this girl didn't even know what a rain coat was."all the while touching the outfits so they would show up on everyone 's hair was set into a side pony tail,Musa's into two braids,Stella's into two pigtails,Tecna's remaining the same and Aisha's into a low wasn't dressed yet.

Flora gently shook Bloom,pulling her from her musings.

"Huh?"said Bloom,turning around to look at the others."Wow,I guess I missed the shopping ,you look amazing!"

"There's one for you too,ya know."said Musa,gesturing to the last set in the box.

Stella touched it,turning it into dust and making the clothes appear on smiled at her bus pulled to a halt as the Winx girls got rain poured,and Musa was particaly glad she had the rainclothes on.

As the girls sat down one of the seats at a outlet,Stella murmurred something incomphrehensive.

"Speak up Stel;we can't hear you."

"Only a...Val...be out...rain."

"What?"

"Only a fool like Valtor would be out in this rain."

"Oh."

Aisha closed her eyes as she took a whif of the it would be moist and it was all dry which was tecnicaly impossible.

"This storm doesn't seem of the wizard,maybe Valtor caused it."

Musa sighed and turned away."Even on our day off,all we can think of is and Gloom."before her sharp eyes caught something moving behind the bush.

* * *

That's all for now...So review or I won't be giving ya'll the next chap.


	8. Museum of Magix,pt2 and the Water Stars

**Guest:Hope you like this one.**

* * *

"Hey girls,don't you think _someone_ is watching us?"Musa said.

Tecna gave a little grin as her lady bug camera returned to shook her head and quickly changed the Winx started talking about Aisha's were at a standstill and sighed,each sipping their drinks.

"I think we should ask a guy's for his opinion on the matter, after all there's one hiding behind that bush."said Stella,firing a beam and moving the bush,revealing a guy just about to run.

"Ladies..."he said."Let me introduce myself-"

"Were YOU LISTENING IN TO OUR PRIVATE CONVERSATION?!"yelled Aisha.

"Uh...No?"he answered.

Aisha didn't buy his poor excuse for an answer and stormed off.

* * *

And it continues from there.I didn't bother writing that part as you all already know 'bout it.

* * *

The Winx girls sighed as they walked down the corridor to Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Ugh,it's impossible!We can't defeat Valtor!"cried Stella.

"Uhh,we could ask Miss Faragonda if she,Miss Griffin and/or Headmaster Saladin know of anything that could possibly wipe the Dragon's Flame out."said Flora and Aisha.

"Oi!"exclaimed Bloom."If they do and we find it,BE CAREFUL WITH IT!"The Winx girls opened the doors to their headmistress's fairy then called them in.

Their headmisstress was looking worriedly bit her lower could only assume the reason for her worry was Winx girls focused their attention on the file on the ground,beside Miss Faragonda's of curiosity,the princess of Solaria picked it up and opened it.

"What's in this-"

The blonde fairy was cut off as the file fell to the floor once more,this time image of six starfish appeared,primarily coloured in blue,with paterns of other the exception of Bloom,the Winx gaped at the colourful sea stars.

"Those are the Water are the complete opposite of the Dragon's Flame,but ironicly,only a Fairy of the Dragon's Flame may use ,your next mission is to find and retreive the Water Stars from the Red Tower."

The six fairies glanced at one another before glancing at their headmisstress.

"Miss Faragonda,"said Bloom."I appreciate you trusting us with this mission,but don't you,Miss Griffin and Headmaster Saladin have to do this?You are the Company of Light after all."

"Girls,we do want to find the Stars,but as much as we want to do that,we can' the havoc caused by Valtor is still being resolved and most of it was caused to the schools and Magix."

The six fairies of the Dragon's Flame,the Shining Sun,Nature,Music,Tecnology and Waves respectively looked up and said in unsion.

"I'm IN!"

* * *

Review!


End file.
